D-Controller
The D-Controller is a new type of introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! GSTART, being the successor to the . The D-Controller, similar to Duel Disks before the D-Pads, has all of its equipment, including the , stored in a box-like device that can be equipped onto the wrist and extend into the , , Extra Deck Zone, and Card Zones. This model lacks holographic projectors, much like the D-Pad, and is therefore used in conjuction with D-Gazers to gain the Dueling effects. The D-Controller still retains a touch screen, referred to as the "Gamepad", which is placed on top of the wrist-worn part for Dueling. However, the D-Controller's Gamepad is more ovular in design, and, fitting the name, resembles a video game controller. A control stick is near the top of each side (the right one marked "C"), a four-directional button pad is on the left, and four buttons are on the right: A, B, X, Y, Start, and Select. Underneath the touch screen is a Power Button to turn the screen on and off, a Home Button for use with other features, a small spot marked "Mic", and a battery light to show how much power the touch screen has. Above the touch screen is a spot for a camera. On top of the Gamepad is a webcam slot and the L and R Buttons. On the back of the Gamepad is a ridge where the ZL and ZR buttons are, as well as a stylus slot and a Game Card slot. The D-Controller's Gamepad is the main feature, which can be used as televisions, laptops, notepads, and connect to the internet, similar to the D-Pad. However, the main feature is the ability to play Game Cards. By inserting a Game Card into the Gamepad's slot on the back, a user can play the Game Card inserted either inside or outside a Duel, and they can even connect to other Gamepads to play multiplayer D-Games. During Duels, if Game Mode is on, then a Game Card Intermission occurs each time all Duelists take a turn. Each player loads Game Cards into the Game Card slot, then one is chosen at random and activated. The D-Gazer projects a gaming area in the AR field, then the Duelists remove the Gamepads from the actual Disk to play the selected game. The game is shown both on the gaming area and on the touch screen, and when the game ends, the Gamepads are returned to the Disks and the loaded Game Cards are ejected. The Gamepad also has a Home Menu, where users can customize their own settings and connect to other Gamepads for functions such as chat rooms. A mode in the Gamepad allows users to create "D-Vatars", virtual characters in their image to manage settings and participate in D-Games. As opposed to D-Pads, where a camera was specially designed for Shuta Hayami, every Gamepad has a camera built into the front for picture taking, and the pictures can be uploaded to the Internet or be printed off through a printer connection. The "Mic" area enables the Gamepad to respond to voice commands, either in certain modes or certain D-Games. The Gamepad also has a webcam feature, allowing users to record footage on the touch screen. As an added feature, a stylus was added to allow users to use the touch screen without fear of smudging or scratching the screen. As a downside, though, the mass of features resulted in a low battery life for the Gamepad, and as such, Gamepads need repeated recharging. However, Gamepads can be used while charging, much like computers. Trivia *The D-Controller's Gamepad, design and features were all based on the Wii U Gamepad. Category:Plot Elements